I Know What You Did Last Summer
I Know What You Did Last Summer is the first episode of the fifth season of The Vampire Diaries and the ninetieth episode of the series. Summary COLLEGE DAYS — After spending the summer enjoying her passionate relationship with , and making sure that is adjusting after his return from the dead, is thrilled to move into the dorm at nearby Whitmore College with her new roommate, . Still believing that has been traveling all summer and will soon join them, Elena and Caroline are surprised when a student named Megan shows up and announces that she will be sharing their dorm room. makes an unexpected appearance at the Salvatore house and pleads with Damon to help her now that she is human and vulnerable to her enemies. and return to Mystic Falls after spending a wild summer in Europe, where they met a mysterious beauty named Nadia. Elena can’t shake the feeling that something is wrong with , and Silas makes a terrifying appearance at the “End of Summer” party in the town square. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore/Silas * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (voice only) Guest Cast *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes *Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova *Rick Worthy as Rudy Hopkins * Hayley Kiyoko as Megan King *Kendrick Sampson as Jesse *Sabrina Mayfield as Dianne Freeman *Hans Obma as Gregor *Jason MacDonald as Grayson Gilbert (Photo) Co-Starring * Jesse Haus as Student #1 * Max Calder as Student #2 Trivia *Antagonists: Silas, Nadia, Enzo (unseen) and Gregor. *This is the first episode of the first chapter of Season Five, The Doppelgängers Chapter. *This episode marks the first appearances of Nadia, Gregor, Jesse, Dianne and Megan. *Elena and Caroline meet Jesse in this episode. *Whitmore College is revealed to be a few hours away from Mystic Falls. *Rebekah and Matt were sending postcards from their European trip. *Bonnie tells Jeremy that she doesn't want to ruin Elena's happiness by revealing that she died. *Whitmore House is seen for the first time in this episode. ** It would later reappear in The Cell. *Caroline and Elena can't enter Whitmore House because they haven't been invited in by the owner (Aaron Whitmore). *Katherine and Silas meet for the very first time. ** Although Katherine awoke him in Down the Rabbit Hole by letting him feed on Jeremy, Silas wasn't conscious at the time. *This episode featured the first same-sex kiss (Rebekah and Nadia). *Matt has his first threesome in the series in this episode with Rebekah and Nadia, while this is Rebekah's second threesome in the series. Rebekah's first was with Damon and Sage in Break On Through. *Silas reveals to Damon that Stefan is "suffering" just as he had for 2,000 years. *Although Silas is immortal, he lacks some abilities that vampires have, such as super-speed and increased physical strength. *Silas proves he has no fangs as he claims he is immortal, but not a vampire. *Silas dislikes vampires. He deems them to be "disgusting perversions" of a true immortal like him. *Damon offers Katherine his blood to turn her into a vampire again, but she declines his offer. She fears that if she dies with vampire blood in her system, she may end up actually dying as a human and not coming back a vampire due to the cure's side effects. *Elena learns that the recently killed Megan King knew her father, based on the photo on her phone. *The End of Summer party took place in this episode. *Silas uses his psychic powers to compel everyone in the Town Square to search for Katherine for him. Body Count *Megan - drained of blood, killed by Enzo (unseen). *Rudy Hopkins - throat slit, killed by Silas. Continuity *This is the first season premiere to feature Rick Worthy as Rudy Hopkins. *Liz was last seen in The Walking Dead. *This is the first season premiere to not feature Tyler, at least physically. *There is a time jump of three months from the end of Season 4 occurring in June. *This is the first time since[[Katerina| Katerina]] and Klaus that Katherine Pierce is seen as a human, she was last seen as a human only in the 1490 and 1492 flashbacks in those episodes. *This is the first time Katherine meets Silas since she freed him on the Island. **This is also the first time Jeremy meets Silas since he was killed by him on the Island. *Grayson and Miranda Gilbert were last seen in'' The Departed'' and were last mentioned in Graduation. *Jenna Sommers was last seen in The Departed and was last mentioned in Stand By Me. *Jeremy says that he burned the Gilbert House to fake his death. In Stand By Me, it was Elena who burned down the house to use as a cover story for Jeremy's death. *Whitmore College as a whole was last seen in The Five, though it was last visited in Because the Night when Stefan, Caroline and Klaus broke into Shane's office. *In Fifty Shades of Grayson, it's revealed that Enzo is the vampire that killed Megan. Behind the Scenes *As of this season, Marguerite MacIntyre (Elizabeth Forbes) becomes the only non main character who is still alive to appear in every season of the series. *This episode had about 2.59 million viewers in USA. Cultural References * is the name of a 1997 horror movie starring Jennifer Love Hewitt, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Ryan Phillippe and Freddie Prinze Jr. The screenplay was written by Kevin Williamson. The screenplay was also based on the 1973 novel by the same name by Lois Duncan. * Supernatural ''(Season 4, Episode 9) also has a title with the same name. Quotes :'Stefan' (as Narrator)' : "...but our greatest threat is still out there...and he looks...just...like...me." :Bonnie' (as Narrator) : ''"If Katherine Pierce ingesting the only cure on this Earth and having to live as a Human isn't justice...I don't know what is." :Jeremy (to Bonnie) : "It's bad enough you're dead, now you're a control freak?" :Damon (to Elena) : "You're leaving! You're going to college, you're going to drink cheap beer and you're going to protest about things you don't care about." :Elena (to Caroline) : "To us...and college and being functional Vampires." :Jeremy (to Bonnie) : "I should get going. The freak who faked his own death, can't also be late for math." :Rebekah (to Matt) : "Five-star restaurants in Paris to tapping kegs in a park...tragic." :Rebekah (to Matt) : "Tell him we had a threesome, he'll understand." :Caroline (to Elena about Megan) :'' "She has an entire drawer dedicated to organic linen."'' :(Katherine is drinking Damon's alcohol) :Katherine: "You're gonna have to cut me off soon. My tolerance is a joke now. It's just so...glorious." :Damon: "You're miserable." :Katherine: "Please. I'm Katherine Pierce. I'm a survivor." :Damon: You're a liar. Your hair is messed up, your nails are chipped. You're a sad, miserable human being and you want me to turn you. So, here. (Damon bites his wrist and offers it to Katherine) Go ahead. Drink up. I'll kill you, you'll bite the mailman, and you'll be a vampire again. Go ahead. Come on." :Katherine: "I can't, okay? No one's ever taken the cure before. If I die, there's a good chance I may never wake up." :Damon: "And that would be tragic." :Katherine: "And deep down in that mushy, gushy Elena-loving heart, there's a part of you that doesn't want me to die." :Damon: "If I have to hear the word "doppelgänger" one more time, I think I'm gonna actually have to learn how to spell it." :Silas: "You say you don't believe me, and yet you're mind is spinning at the possibility." :Damon: "A, get out of my head; B, I think I'd know if my little brother had an evil twin." :Silas: "Oh, we're not twins. See, when I became truly immortal, nature retaliated by creating a version of me that was kill-able. It's called a shadow self." :Damon: "Well, whatever you are, your plan didn't work. The cure's gone. Now what do you want with Katherine?" :Silas: "I could tell you, but wouldn't be so much more fun if it were a surprise?" :Damon: "You're not getting her." :Silas: "Damon, how well do you know your brother? Do you really think he would leave town for three months without so much as a phone call so you could live happily ever after with the love of his life? Or did you just delude yourself into thinking it would be that easy?" :Damon: "Where's Stefan?" :Silas: "He's suffering, like I suffered. So, call the hunter, bring me Katherine, and then I will tell you where your little brother is." :Damon: "One day. One day where you don't screw it up." :Jeremy: "Leave me alone, Damon." :Damon: "You're lucky you didn't put one of those idiots in ICU." :Jeremy: "Says the guy that once killed me." :Damon: "Yes! In the privacy of your own home. Away from prying eyes. Unlike you, who went all hunter in the middle of the hallway. You got expelled, genius." :Jeremy: "Does that mean I don't have to go back to school?" :Damon: "I compelled Principal Webber into a very generous 3-day suspension. Elena does not need to know about this." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x01 Season 5 Promo 'I Know What You Did Last Summer' (HD) Season Premiere|Impostor Preview The Vampire Diaries Season 5 - "Game Changer" Promo HD|Game Changer Promo The CW - Fall Preview Sizzle HD|Official autumn sizzle The Vampire Diaries - Season 5 Premiere Promo|Promo The Vampire Diaries 5x01 Webclip - I Know What You Did Last Summer|Webclip 1 The Vampire Diaries - 5x01 - I Know What You Did Last Summer - Sneak Peek 2|Webclip 2 TVD premieres in just 3 days! Jeremy + 5x01 Webclip - I Know What You Did Last Summer|Mini Sneak Peak-Jeremy Caroline Forbes 5x01 Webclip - I Know What You Did Last Summer|Mini Sneak Peak-Caroline The Vampire Diaries - Rehash I Know What You Did Last Summer|Re#ash Pictures |-|Screencaps= Delena501-1.jpg Delena501-2.jpg Delena501-3.jpg Delena501-4.jpg Delena501-5.jpg Rebekah TVD 5x01.jpg|Rebekah Matt 6 TVD 5x01.jpg|Matt Nadia TVD 5x01.jpg Rebekah and Nadia kiss TVD 5x01.jpg|Rebekah and Nadia kiss Matt TVD 5x01.jpg Tvd501--0088.jpg Delena501-6.jpg Delena501-9.jpg Delena501-10.jpg Delena501-11.jpg Delena501-12.jpg Katherine TVD 5x01.jpg|Human Katherine Katherine 7 TVD 5x01.jpg|Skittish Katherine Delena501-13.jpg Delena501-14.jpg Delena501-19.jpg Elena 5 TVD 5x01.jpg Elena 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Elena in the bath Stefan Submerged TVD 5x01.jpg|Stefan submerged Damon and Jeremy TVD 5x01.jpg|Deremy bromance Elena and Jeremy TVD 5x01.jpg Delena TVD 5x01.jpg|Delena still Delena501-27.jpg Delena501-30.jpg Elena and Caroline TVD 5x01.jpg|Elena and Caroline at Whitmore Vampire-Diaries-Season-5-Premiere-Recap.jpg Liz 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Liz Liz 3 TVD 5x01.jpg|Liz Elena and Caroline 3 TVD 5x01.jpg|Elena and Caroline in their Dorm Room Elena TVD 5x01.jpg Megan TVD 1x01.jpg Caroline TVD 5x01.jpg Caroline 7 TVD 5x01.jpg|Caroline Bonnie 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Bonnie Bonnie TVD 5x01.jpg Tumblr mu761ckX0y1qcn80zo1 500.png Matt 3 TVD 5x01.jpg Matt 2 TVD 5x01.jpg Liz 4 TVD 5x01.jpg|Liz Silas 4 TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas cuts Liz's wrist Liz 5 TVD 5x01.jpg|Liz Silas 5 TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas Silas 6 TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas Jesse TVD 5x01 jpg.jpg Whitmore.jpg Elena and Caroline 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Elena and Caroline Jeremy TVD 5x01.jpg|Jeremy Katherine 2 TVD 5x01.jpg Damon TVD 5x01.jpg Damon and Katherine TVD 5x01.jpg|Damon and Katherine Stefan TVD 5x01.jpg|Submerged Stefan Damon 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Damon in Stefan's hallucination Caroline 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Caroline Caroline 3 TVD 5x01.jpg|Organic linen? Megan 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Megan Megan 3 TVD 5x01.jpg|Megan Elena 3 TVD 5x01.jpg|Elena Jesse 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Jesse Megan 4 TVD 5x01.jpg|Megan Megan 5 TVD 5x01.jpg Silas and Damon TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas and Damon Silas and Damon 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas and Damon Silas and Damon 3 TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas reading Damon's mind Damon 6 TVD 5x01.jpg|Damon Bonnie and Jeremy 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Bonnie and Jeremy Katherine 8 TVD 5x01.jpg|Katherine Katherine 9 TVD 5x01.jpg|Katherine Silas choking Katherine TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas choking Katherine Silas 10 TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas cut by Katherine Silas 11 TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas Damon 7 TVD 5x01.jpg|Damon Silas and Damon 4 TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas and Damon Silas 12 TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas Silas and Damon 5 TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas and Damon Katherine 4 TVD 5x01.jpg|Katherine Katherine 5 TVD 5x01.jpg|Katherine in the car with Jeremy Silas 3 TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas Rudy TVD 5x01.jpg|Rudy Matt 4 TVD 5x01.jpg|Matt Nadia 3 TVD 5x01.jpg|Nadia Gregor TVD 5x01.jpg|Gregor Matt 5 TVD 5x01.jpg|Matt - darkness TVD 1322.jpg Elena and Caroline 4 TVD 5x01.jpg Elena and Caroline 5 TVD 5x01.jpg|Elena and Caroline Megan with Grayson TVD 5x01.jpg|Megan and Grayson Caroline 4 TVD 5x01.jpg|Caroline Katherine 6 TVD 5x01.jpg|Katherine after the crash Jeremy 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Jeremy after the crash Bonnie and Jeremy TVD 5x01.jpg|Bonnie and Jeremy Damon healing Jeremy TVD 5x01.png|Damon healing Jeremy after the crash Damon 3 TVD 5x01.jpg|Damon Caroline 5 TVD 5x01.jpg|Caroline crying Elena 8 TVD 5x01.jpg|Elena Caroline 8 TVD 5x01.jpg|Caroline Stefan 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Stefan Stefan 3 TVD 5x01.jpg|Stefan hallucinates Elena 9 TVD 5x01.jpg|Elena Elena 10 TVD 5x01.jpg|Elena Jeremy 3 TVD 5x01.jpg|Jeremy Damon 4 TVD 5x01.jpg|Damon Rudy 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Rudy Bonnie 3 TVD 5x01.jpg|Bonnie Silas 13 TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas Silas cuts Rudy's throat TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas cuts Rudy's throat Season-5-First-Images (4).png |-|Behind the scene= Collegetvdcarelebon.jpg|Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie Fall-tv-show-spoilers-451.jpg|Elena and Damon Zach_and_olga_fonda_bts_season5.jpg|Matt and Nadia Whitmore-Collage-Set-S5.png |-|Promotional= s030x-o03-vam-110-13.jpg s030x-o03-vam-110-17.jpg s030x-o03-vam-110-29.jpg s030x-o03-vam-110-30.jpg s030x-o03-vam-110-31.jpg 7 tvd7 640.jpg|Elena 1 tvd1 640.jpg 10 tvd10 640.jpg|Elena and Jeremy 9 tvd9 640.jpg|Jeremy and Bonnie 2 tvd2 640.jpg 8 tvd8 640.jpg|Elena and Caroline 4 tvd4 640.jpg 6 tvd6 640.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5 Category:Season Premieres